User blog:Noobking87/Vanguard Playthrough - Day Five
WALL OF TEXT WARNING*** I was on FIRE yesterday... well, literally a couple of times in the game, but that's something else. I picked up right where I left off, right after Horizon, and did some running around, some more scanning, some more side quests, then I started up the batch of Loyalty Missions I had, with Garrus first (I was near the Citadel at the time.) Mission - Garrus Loyalty :Equipment ::Pistol - M-5 Phalanx ::SMG - M-12 Locust ::Shotgun - M-22 Eviscerator ::Heavy - M622 Avalanche (Ya know, looking at this, it makes me think I like the number 2.) Party - Garrus, Jack I was a loving this mission. So many places to hide behind, which meant so many places to retreat to after a successful (or failed) Charge. It went by pretty smoothly, all things considered. I just Charged in where I could, Shockwaved where I couldn't (I love seeing bodies fly through the air.) 'Bout the only trouble I had was towards the end when you have to fight two YMIR Mechs. Garrus, the idiot, was refusing to listen to my "MOVE HERE" command, got himself killed. So I just parked myself somewhere high (good thing Mechs don't know how to climb, ne?) and took care of 'em slowly. After that, it was pretty much cruise control, though I did stop Garrus from shooting. I only need one badass on my team, and it's definitely not a joke-cracking Turian. Mission - Collector Ship :Equipment ::Pistol - M-5 Phalanx ::SMG - M-12 Locust ::Shotgun - M-22 Eviscerator ::Heavy - M622 Avalanche Party - Garrus, Jack This popped up a little earlier than I thought it was going to. As we know, it's a cake walk in the beginning, nothing to shoot at, nothing but creepy sounds. When the choice came around, I picked Assault Rifle training, and the game auto-equipped me with the M-15 Vindicator. I quickly pulled it out, IA'd it, and pulled my Eviscerator back out. From that point on, it's pretty much one shoot-out after another. All in all, it went well. I was close to dying a couple of times, which caused me to curse and hit the charge button. Once the cool down was up, I'd charge again, even if it was the same unlucky fool who I just charged last time. When I got close to the exit, we were swarmed by Husks, though between mine and Jack's Shockwaves, they went down fast enough. I did get some good practice in with the Vindicator. Glad I chose it, was quite helpful. Mission - Jacob Loyalty :Equipment ::Pistol - M-5 Phalanx ::SMG - M-12 Locust ::Assault Rifle - M-15 Vindicator ::Shotgun - M-22 Eviscerator ::Heavy - M622 Avalanche Party - Garrus, Jacob Quite frankly, this thing is a cake walk. Maybe I've just gotten good with Vanguards, or maybe the mission really is that simple. There's no extended firefights here, and with the practice I got in the Collector Ship, Charging into a fray was as simple as it gets. I do hate Jacob's father though, may he rot in video game hell. Mission - Jack Loyalty :Equipment ::Pistol - M-5 Phalanx ::SMG - M-12 Locust ::Assault Rifle - M-15 Vindicator ::Shotgun - M-22 Eviscerator ::Heavy - M622 Avalanche Party - Garrus, Jack This mission always makes me feel sorry for Jack and the childhood she had, till the next time she screams something at her target while it flies through the air, then I just laugh. I loved the fight with the Krogan at the end, Krogan Warlords (like Wrex) are pretty much Vanguards, so the fight was a blast. Pity I don't have the extra layer of defense that Krogan do, however. Would love to have some under-armor under my Barrier (what good is that suit I'm wearing if it won't physically protect me?) In the end, the base went boom. I wonder if that freak at the end managed to make it clear of the blast range... Mission - Arrival :Equipment ::Pistol - M-5 Phalanx ::SMG - M-12 Locust ::Assault Rifle - M-15 Vindicator ::Shotgun - M-22 Eviscerator ::Heavy - M622 Avalanche Party - My little friend. The first part of this mission is what I normally would consider the toughest. I had two choices, fight my way through, or sneak through. The achievement is for sneaking, so that's what I did. It was actually easier than I thought, and I've played some games where sneaking actually meant success or game over (Metroid: Fusion anyone?) I love the guard at the end, just standing there, till he turns around with what I'd assume to be the classical "Huh?" expression. Breaking out was easy too, even though I didn't really have much help, but then again, as I've begun to charge around mid-battle more, I didn't really need it. Some shielded freaks gave me some issues, so I let my fist do some talking. I thought Kinetic Barriers were only supposed to stop high-velocity impacts. How fast am I punching? Part two. I failed at making my last stand. Pyro got me. Times like this that make me wish I had Overload. Mmm... was that a nice way to remove Pyro troubles. Anyhoo, it felt weird breaking out and taking control of a LOKI Mech. And it moved SO SLOW. Ah well, that didn't last long. I set the floating rock on a crash course towards the Mass Relay, and started working my way out. Had to set some cooling rods though. Tried to convice the mad Doctor, but she ended up blowing us up. It's not a good week to be Sheppard, is it? Then came the time for my heroic escape, through lines of enemies. Charge was my friend here. Charged in, punched, ran. Turned, charged, repeated. Even for the YMIR Mech, I charged, backed up, filled it full of Vindicator rounds, charged, and repeated. Argued with the Collector General, that ugly bug freak. Then I got out of there as fast as I could. Seeing a Mass Relay approach you while on a floating rock is NOT fun. Seeing the cool escape Joker pulls off is. And the explosion afterwards. I just like big booms. Mission: Mordin and Grunt loyalty :Equipment ::Pistol - M-5 Phalanx ::SMG - M-12 Locust ::Assault Rifle - M-15 Vindicator ::Shotgun - M-22 Eviscerator ::Heavy - M622 Avalanche Party - Garrus, Mordin/Grunt I always do these two at the same time. Hey, they're on the same planet, so why not? I did Grunt's first, since it's a bit more simplistic. First wave was Varen, didn't even bother taking any sort of cover, just kept charging and punching. Second wave was those freaky fiery insect things. Those I didn't charge, they like to blow up when near death. Instead, I'd either Shockwave 'em, letting my squad take pot shots at 'em, or Reave 'em if there were only a couple left. Shotgun shots do wonders on a target that can't move. The final wave, the Thresher Maw. I suddenly realized something, I still had my Avalanche. That wasn't gonna do me any good in this fight. My Vindicator, however, made up for the difference, especially with Reave tossed in for good measure. Managed to take it down, which I loved. Fought the dumb Krogan after that, and moved on. Any time spent with Mordin is usually comical, I like it when he starts to ramble. However the best conversation didn't really include Mordin at all. I love Garrus's comment on what IS fun to fight through. When we met the Krogan that wouldn't shut up, I actually pulled my first Renegade Interrupt on this file. I listened to his speech once before, and had no intention of going through it again. Besides, there was no Paragon way out of that. There was when we got to the Urdnot Scout. There's no pep talk like a military pep talk. When we found Mordin's old student, I stopped him from killing him. I just like being nice to people... well, most people (long-winded Krogan are an exception...) I left soon after that. Such a dreary world... Mission: Miranda Loyalty :Equipment ::Pistol - M-5 Phalanx ::SMG - M-12 Locust ::Assault Rifle - M-15 Vindicator ::Shotgun - M-22 Eviscerator ::Heavy - M622 Avalanche Party - Garrus, Miranda This actually worked like a dream. Garrus and Miranda (and my fist) were able to take care of any shields and drones that popped up, while Miranda and I were easily able to wipe out barriers. Shockwave, which had since been upgraded to Heavy Shockwave, was a blast to toss. Man, did some of them go high. I stopper her from killing Niket, even though that Asari did. Miranda pulled off this cool looking biotic combo. Why is EVERY OTHER biotic but me able to pull off these cool tricks? After that little show, we killed the pawns and I charged down the Asari. I also started the Samara recruiting mission, but then my XBox decided it had had enough (boy was that thing hot on the side!) So then I called it a day (it was nearing midnight anyways.) Time to get started on another day. End of Day Report :Level 23 ::Inferno Ammo ::Cryo Ammo - 0 ::Heavy Charge ::Heavy Shockwave ::Pull - 0 ::Champion ::Reave - 2 Total Playtime: 29h, 36m || Save # 110 ***HOLY WALL OF TEXT, BATMAN!*** Category:Blog posts